This invention relates to a gas vent and in particular to such vent for venting fumes from the fuel tank on a boat.
In order to safely vent fumes developed in the fuel storage tank on a boat to atmosphere, it is necessary to extend a passage to an external portion of the boat. Because of the environment in which a boat operates, it is necessary to prevent water splashing about the externally mounted gas vent from finding a path to the gasoline tank where it would become mixed with the fuel.
While gas vents are known in the art, such vents are not always adequately splash resistant and thus are not suitable for use on a boat. Additionally, many such prior art gas vents are of a complicated design which requires expensive tooling and assembly labor. Further, the gas vents in the prior art that are designed for substantially horizontal orientation typically require a particular radial orientation within a mounting opening. If the orientation is wrong, then the vent does not function properly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gas vent for a boat which is effective in discharging fumes to atmosphere and precluding the admission of water to the fuel tank. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a gas vent which, although it is configured to be substantially horizontally oriented, may be positioned in any radial orientation within an opening without affecting the superior performance of the splash resistant vent. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such a splash resistant vent for a boat which is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.